


sky's not the limit - we can have another girlfriend if we want to

by yayastar20



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayastar20/pseuds/yayastar20
Summary: “just tell her”“tell her what” ran scowls at moca.“that it’s your birthday (“she already knows it’s my birthday”) — and that you want HER as a present.” moca teases“no way! that’s just… weird isn't it?”“not for me, lisa san is hot af”“moca!”“im just telling the truth~ you can't tell me you dont think that too.”(in which moca and ran are dating but they also have the hots for lisa. They finally act on it.)
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran, Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran/Imai Lisa, Imai Lisa/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	sky's not the limit - we can have another girlfriend if we want to

“Lisa-san. We have something to say to you.”

Lisa clutches the note in her hands, looking up at the two who called her up here. Moca can tell that she might know what they would say to her, and she can only blame the catastrophic Udogawa sisters.

“Ran? Moca?” Lisa calls out, and Moca only grins, trying to hide her anxiety.

“Hey, Lisa san~ Sorry about all this~ We won’t take up too much of your time.” Moca says casually, bringing her hands to her pockets so they would stop fiddling with each other.

Ran looks over at her, understanding that she’s anxious and reaches out to grab her hand. “It’s okay.” She tells her quietly. “If she rejects us, then that’s it. Everything will be the same as always.” And tenderly brushes her thumb over her hand.

Moca nods her head and faces Lisa again.

* * *

“Just tell her.”

Ran snaps her head upward, her face scarlet and her mouth in a deep scowl. “Tell her what.” She growls, and Moca really likes seeing her girlfriend in her flustered state.

She puckers her lips teasingly, “That it’s your birthday-”

“She already  _ knows _ it’s my birthday.”

“- and that you want  _ her _ as a present.” She teases with her wagging tongue out.

“No way!” Ran exclaims, huffing and crossing her arms indignantly. She frowns, “That’s just… weird isn’t it?”

“Not for Moca-chan~, Lisa-san is hot as fu-”

“Moca!” Ran exclaims, her face now completely red from neck to the tip of her ears. She’s looking at Moca in disappointment.

“Whaaa~t? I’m just telling the truth~ You can’t tell me that you don’t think that too~”

“I- It’s- Of course I think she’s hot! I just think it’s a little weird to be admitting that in front of the person you’re dating!” Ran huffs and crosses her arms again, this time glaring at Moca.

Moca stares at her amusedly, “But the cute little Moca-chan doesn’t mind- in fact I share the exact  _ same _ feelings.”

“Well it’s still weird. Because Lisa-san doesn’t feel the same way we do.” Ran says.

“But  _ technically _ , we don’t  _ know _ if Lisa-san doesn’t like us in  _ that way _ ~” Moca adds, rolling over to face Ran who is sitting by the bed. She raises the manga she’s reading. “Who knows, maybe she likes the both of us and we’re just a confession away to a hot poly relationship~”

Ran turns her head to look at Moca who is looking at her mischievously. “That’s impossible.”

Moca grins wider, “It’s totally possible. You just gotta~ Tell her~”

Ran sits up suddenly, glaring at Moca, though it’s much more mild than its intended effect because of her blush.

Ran gets onto the bed. She straddles Moca’s hips and growls, making Moca laugh, though the incoming flush on her cheeks makes it obvious that she’s enjoying this.

“I should have done this earlier. To shut you up.” Ran growls and leans down on Moca’s awaiting lips.

_ Aah, maybe I should talk more then~ Ran is seriously so hot~  _ Moca thinks as Ran continues to kiss her. When Ran pulls back, she raises her hand to pull back her hair because it’s getting in the way and Moca-

Moca is beyond being saved.

* * *

“Moca? Is that you?” Lisa calls out at Afterglow as Roselia comes out of the studio. Moca turns from the poster she was staring at and grins widely at Lisa.

“Lisa-san~” She drawls, glancing over at Ran who is still fixated on the particular poster.

“Ran too! What are you guys looking at… Oh.” When Lisa comes over their way, she looks at the poster. She turns red almost immediately and laughs nervously.

There were a series of posters, which each Roselia member took up one each. In the particular poster Ran and Moca were looking at, Lisa was sitting on a couch sideways, one hand stabilising the bass on her lap and the other holding her pick, drawing a line to her lips. Her outfit was scandalous.

Moca whistles, grinning slyly, “Damn Lisa-san you’re like a walking lesbian stereotype. sexy, hot, and cannot sit properly.”

“Daww Moca~” Lisa laughs, her face still red. “I can’t believe you think of me like that~ I think you’re hot too.”

Moca grins and puffs her chest out. “Did you hear that Ran~? I’m  _ hot _ , says Lisa-san~” Ran rolls her eyes, her cheeks red because of the poster, “Right.” She answers.

“Don’t be like that, Ran, you agree Moca-chan is hot, don’t you~?” Moca prods further, leaning into Ran’s personal space. Ran blushes and pushes her aways, “Yeah, yeah, you’re hot.” She mumbles, skin bright red.

“Good~” Moca nods her head and looks over at Lisa.

“Ahaha you guys are really close, huh~” Lisa giggles and looks at her watch. “Oh! We have work soon, Moca. Should we walk to work soon?”

Moca swirls over to Lisa, Ran following by on instinct. “You’re right~ Let’s go, let’s go~” She says.

“Moca-chan will see you later.” She swerves to press a quick kiss on Ran’s lips and runs to Lisa. Ran turns red and huffs.

“Bye, Moca.”

* * *

“Thank you very much~”

“Sunshinee~”

Lisa glances at her, grinning amusedly at the way she greets the customers. “So how is your Moca-chan Advice Corner going? Anything coming your way?”

Moca hums placing a finger on her chin, “Not much~ though the love love advice corner has many requests~ From the wonderful Moca-chan~”

“Oh? Is this you asking for some help? Are you and Ran having a rough spot? Hmm, but you guys seemed really chummy before we left, so maybe not. Did you want to know what comes next after kissing-”

“Lisa-san. Moca-chan and Ran have already done the do.”

Lisa’s face turns red. “Oh.” She answers. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Lately, Ran and Moca-chan… have been thinking about another person.” Moca drawls, though she rubs her knees anxiously, awaiting Lisa's response.

Lisa hums and crosses her arms, “Oh? Like, you have another crush?” She asks, not fully registering the statement. “Wait.  _ Both  _ of you!?”

Moca’s smile twitches up at her reaction. “Yeah~ Both of us~ We both think she’s hot and would totally date her if she liked us back~ But what are the odds~”

Lisa looks at her contemplatively, “Why don’t you ask her? You’ll only know if she tells you that she likes you.”

“Ehhhh? I would do it, but it’s better if Ran did it~ After all~, her birthday is upcoming~ But Ran thinks it’s weird~”

“Ahaha~ I imagine it would be a shock for the person.” Lisa laughs, pressing her hand on her stomach, “If you told me you and Ran wanted to have a poly relationship with  _ me _ , I would be surprised - anyone would be.”

Moca sees a bit of an opportunity. She grins, “Yes~ But would you date us?” 

Lisa strokes her chin. “Of course I would! You’re my adorable little Moca-chan, after all~” She reaches to pat Moca on the head, who nuzzles under her hand. “And added Ran? She is  _ gorgeous _ , so who  _ wouldn’t _ say yes to that combination?” She says jokingly, taking her hand off Moca’s head.

“Hmmmmm~” Moca says, staring at her. Lisa stares back, though she looks a little unsure for some reason. Moca smiles widely, “And so, that’s the end of our love love advice corner~”

“Ehhhh?” Lisa whines. “We were just getting started though~ Tell me more about this mystery hot girl.”

“My lips are sealed Lisa-san.” She makes a gesture as if zipping her lips. “Even to you~” And grins. “Oh. But I’m allowed to say that she’s sexy, hot and cannot sit properly to save her life.” Moca looks up at her, waiting for her to realise.

“Sounds like a walking lesbian stereotype.” Lisa comments, grinning. “Sounds like you have more of a chance than you think.”

Moca watches Lisa’s face turn from amused to confused, and immediately to an understanding.

“Wait-”

“ _ And _ so that’s the end of our love love advice corner~” Moca exclaims, louder than needed.

She looks down at her phone in an exaggerated effort. “Oh, look at the time, Lisa-san, our shift is almost over~ Let’s go~ Manager~ Lisa-san and I are going to go now~”

“Moca wait!”

Moca looks back at Lisa, her face in a frown. She immediately tries to smile. “I’ll see you later, Lisa-san~” and rushes out of the store.

She can vaguely catch Lisa commenting, “I couldn’t even say anything, she’s so full throttle.” before she’s completely run away.

* * *

“You did WHAT.”

“We can fix this.”

“I can’t  _ believe _ you, Moca - we’re  _ weird _ to even  _ think _ about dating someone else when we already have partners! Lisa-san is gonna think we’re-”

Ran hides her face in her hands, and groans. Moca doesn’t know if she should put her hand on her back or if that will make her feel even worse than she already does.

Moca sighs and looks around the studio, waiting for the rest of Afterglow to come. She smiles nervously, “Then maybe the wonderful Moca-chan can just ask our mutual crush out because she’s so stupid and did that indirectly already?”

Ran groans again, “What would we even say. We think you’re hot and we’d like to date you? That would only make her hate us even more than she probably already does.”

Moca frowns, “But she did tell me that she’d date us if we asked her.”

Ran looks up, “Yeah but that was a joke. There’s no way she’d actually date us.”

“Then we play it off as a joke.” Moca suggests, “If she asks about it, just say it’s a friendly joke because the adorable Moca-chan does that sometimes.”

Ran frowns, “I mean, yeah, I guess you do sometimes flirt with Tsugu. But that’s different. You only do that to rile Sayo-san up so you can find a reason to beat her up.”

Moca clicks her tongue playfully, “tsk, tsk, tsk. No, Ran. I do it so that Tomo-chin can beat her up.” Bringing her finger up sassily.

Ran rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Sayo-san’s already beaten Tomoe in an arm wrestle, there’s no way that Tomoe would win a fight against Sayo-san.”

Moca grins, “Not if we go 5 vs 1.”

Ran shakes her head, “Tsugumi would never go against her girlfriend.” She shakes her head.

“Mou~ Ran~ You don’t trust Tsugu?” Moca drawls teasingly.

“I’m not saying that- I’m just saying that she’d never fight someone she loves. It’s against her code… or something.” Ran huffs.

Moca shakes her head, “She would totally fight Sayo-san if she threatened to hurt one of us.”

Ran frowns, “That’s a given. She’d realise that Sayo is - ah.” her face turns red. “I can’t believe you.” She mumbles.

Moca grins. “What’s wrong Ran~?”

“I accidentally fell into your flow and ended up seriously answering you and your delusions.”

Moca grins and presses her finger to her cheek. “Oya? Aren’t you precious~” teasing her and making her cheeks go bright red.

“Whatever.”

Moca leans in to press a chaste kiss on Ran’s cheek but is interrupted by the sound of the door slamming wide open.

Almost comically, Tomoe enters the room into an immediately seiza position to the two already in the studio. “I’m so sorry!” She exclaims, her entire body on the floor.

It’s not long until Himari and Tsugumi enter the room, panting from chasing after the flustered red haired girl. “T-Tomoe!” Himari calls out.

Dramatically, Himari starts crying, putting her entire body weight on Tomoe’s back. “Don’t hurt her, it’s all my fault!” She cries.

Tsugumi is looking between the two, torn between telling them off and going to apologise in a similar manner of the two.

“W-Wait, calm down you two.” Ran says, awkwardly glancing at Tomoe and Himari. “What’s wrong, what did you do?”

Tomoe and Himari raise her heads, horrifyingly at the same time to look at both Moca and Ran.

“It’s okay, Himari. I’ll take this one for the team.”

“Tomoe…!”

“Just hurry up and tell me what you two did.” Ran scowls and the two straighten up.

Tomoe moves her hands all around, gesturing wildly, “So- what happened- You know your crushes on Lisa-san? Yes? Ok so, we were talking about it a while back- and ako was there and I didn’t think you’d minded if she’d knew about it”

Moca can tell that this is going in a bad direction. Ran’s eyes narrowed, signalling that she was thinking the exact same thing as Moca.

“Ok. So. She may have accidentally blurted it out. To Roselia. While Lisa-san was there.” Tomoe answers meekly. And bows her head again. “I’m so sorry!” She exclaims, scared about their reactions.

Moca looks over at Ran again, who is going increasingly pale. “Are you kidding me.” Ran mumbles pinching the bridge of her nose.

“It’s okay. Lisa-san was going to find out sooner or later because of a _certain_ _someone_.” Ran answers, but glares at Moca who raises her hands.

Moca whines, “Moca-chan is sorry~~~ Please forgive her~”

“It’s okay.” Ran sighs, but even with her assurance, she looks extremely tense. ”But we can’t play it off as a joke anymore. So what now?” 

The group all hum. Until Tsugumi answers.

“You can just confess to her? Since she already knows, you don’t have much to lose.”

Ran and Moca look at each other. “We… were considering that.” Ran answers eventually, and Moca nods her head.

Tsugumi raises her hands to her chest. “Don’t let other people’s opinions get to you. Even if they judge you, just remember that we still love you, even if you manage to get  _ another _ girlfriend.”

She grins widely, “But that’s just amazing, isn’t it? Getting another girlfriend. I don’t think  _ I  _ could imagine dating another person. So you guys are amazing!”

The group stares at her, wide eyes. Himari’s eyes begin to fill with tears, she exclaims and jumps into the brunette's arms. “Ooh, Tsugu~! We love you and your wholesomeness!”

Moca exclaims “Ooohhh! Tsugurific!”, though her heart is welling up with emotion so much she feels like she might cry like Himari.

“Eh!? I- uh- ehehehe~” 

The whole group hugs Tsugumi. 

* * *

“So since we’re going to confess to her,  _ how _ are we going to do it?”

Ran looks up, positively startled by Moca’s input. It’s been 2 weeks since the incident was mentioned. Lisa had been obviously acting weird around the two, blushing and acting awkward around them in the time.

“I don’t know, a love letter?” Ran offers, but she frowns at the sight of Moca’s grin widening. “Fine! What do you want to do!?” she yells, looking at her crossly.

“Aw I wanted to read what you would write as a love letter~” Moca whines. She places her finger on her lip, tapping rhythmically. “Hmm, make some food~ Some cookies, home-made bento,  _ buns _ …” Drool runs down her lips.

Ran growls, “You’re just hungry. And Lisa-san is a good cook, and an even better baker. We’d embarrass ourselves if we gave her food as a confession.”

“Oh yeah you’re right~ Thenn, how about a heartfelt confession on the rooftop~ write a letter to bring her there after school~”

“Oh. That’s not actually a bad idea.” Ran comments. “At least we don’t have to say all those sappy stuff.”

Moca cheers, “Yayyy~ Time for a confession~”

Ran stares at Moca in an almost blank way. It kind of made her uncomfortable, and Moca starts to rub her hands on her knees. Ran’s eyes shoot down and Moca’s hands stop.

“Whaaat?” Moca asks, though her voice is a little shaky.

“Moca…” Ran says, and her eyes are slanted in that concerned, sweet way of hers. It makes Moca’s heart jump a little. “I love you.” she says, tenderly, and Moca’s heart stops working. Kind of.

“W-What’s this? Has Ran finally fully fallen for the cute little Moca’s charms?”

Ran frowns, and shakes her head. “I love you- and if you’re uncomfortable about doing this…” Moca’s heart drops. She knew. “...I’m happy enough if it’s just the two of us.”

Moca laughs, and she embraces Ran. “Moca-chan knows Ran is very in love with her~” She teases, “But we’re also very in love with Lisa-san right~?”

Moca can feel Ran nod her head. “If she ends up liking us too… Then we can be even happier~”

Ran pulls away from Moca and stares her in the eyes. “...If you say so.” And presses a small kiss on her lips.

When she pulls away, she misses Moca’s flustered look. Ran looks down and pulls out her pen and a piece of paper.

“To Lisa-san. Please come to the roof after school. We have something to tell you. Ran and Moca.” Ran reads aloud. “There, the note is finished.”

“Eh? So simple.” Moca hums. 

“We can do any not simple talking when we say it in person.” Ran answers. “For now, we just need to be simple so she actually comes.”

Moca smiles. “Okay~ How do we give it to her?”

Ran looks out the window, “It’s lunch break right now. She’s outside.” Gesturing out to Lisa hanging out with Yukina.

“So we just put it in her desk and she’ll find it eventually. Come on.”

Moca follows Ran outside of their classroom.

* * *

“Wow… Look at the afterglow~”

Ran turns around to look at the sun setting. “You’re right. It’s beautiful.” She answers, though her hands are shaking on the bar.

Moca looks down at her hands and moves closer, holding the shaky hand. “Just like you~” She flirts, winking. The compliment makes Ran blush and look away. “That’s cool.” she answers.

Her hand isn’t shaking anymore and Moca leans to press her shoulder against Ran’s. “Ooh, Ran is so cool. I’m in love.” Ran rolls her eyes.

“Moca.”

“Yes~?”

“How did we both come to like the same person?”

Moca looks forward. “We just have great taste.” And grins. “Our type just happens to be each other, and sexy hot girls who cannot sit correctly.”

Ran rolls her eyes, “Why do you always say that.”

Moca giggles in response. “Because it’s true, isn’t it? Lisa is sexy, hot, and cannot sit properly.”

“What’s with that. So you like her for only her looks.” The black haired girl laughs.

Moca huffs, “Of course not~ Lisa-san is also kind, she has a veeeerry big heart.” 

Ran nods her head, “Yeah. She really does.”

The door opens and the two jump apart from each other. They see Lisa emerge from the door, looking nervous, much different to her friendly, confident self.

“Lisa-san.” Ran calls, and Lisa looks up at her. “We have something to say to you.”

Lisa clutches the note in her hands, looking up at the two who called her up here. Moca can tell that she might know what they would say to her, and she can only blame the catastrophic Udogawa sisters.

“Ran? Moca?” Lisa calls out, and Moca only grins, trying to hide her anxiety.

“Hey, Lisa san~ Sorry about all this~ We won’t take up too much of your time.” Moca says casually, bringing her hands to her pockets so they would stop fiddling with each other.

Ran looks over at her, understanding that she’s anxious and reaches out to grab her hand. “It’s okay.” She tells her quietly. “If she rejects us, then that’s it. Everything will be the same as always.” And tenderly brushes her thumb over her hand.

Moca nods her head and faces Lisa again.

Lisa is walking toward them. “Wow, the view is really nice from here. I see what you guys mean about the sunset.”

Moca and Ran can only watch Lisa walk and finally stop in front of them, looking in awe of the view. “So what’s this? Beautiful view, a note asking me to come to the rooftop after school. Sounds like one of the confessions I get on a regular basis.”

Moca laughs, “I’m not surprised, you’re hot, Lisa-san.  _ Everyone _ thinks that.” She says, trying to lighten up a bit of the tense mood.

“Really? Everyone?” Lisa grins, though it falters a little. ”Even the two of you?”

“Yes.” Ran interrupts. “ _ Especially _ the two of us.” She answers.

Lisa stops smiling, she looks more surprised. She blushes.

Ran and Moca look at each other. “We… We know that you know what we’re going to tell you.” Ran says, her face turning red.

Moca adds, “Mostly because Ako-chin told you~ The Udogawa sisters are really bad at keeping secrets.”

Lisa laughs, “You got that right.” most definitely thinking back to when Ako somehow blurt out Ran and Moca’s biggest secret.

Ran and Moca look at each other again, and Ran squeezes her hands. “Lisa-san. We like you.” she says. Moca tries to smile without giving away that she’s nervous about Lisa’s response.

Lisa looks at the two of them, her face going increasingly red. “Ahaha” She laughs, “What are you guys looking so serious for?” She asks.

“We’re serious~ Lisa-san~ We love you and want to date you~” Moca drawls coming forward. She places her hand on her shoulder. “And your butt is cute.”

Lisa’s eyebrows raise at the last sentence. “Aw thanks, I think your butt is cute too. Both of you, to be clear.” She winks at Ran.

“Wait, this-”

Lisa sighs, her grin, though a little more shy, still remaining on her lips. “I like the two of you as well.”

The two stare at Lisa, their eyes wide open at the admission.

“W-Wait-”

“Wh-!?”

Lisa giggles, watching the two freak out with what she said.

When the two calm down, they face Lisa. “Y-You like both of us.” Ran says, as if trying to process the information. “As in,  _ both _ of us. Are you sure you’re not just thinking about Moca?”

Moca shakes her head vehemently, “if she liked only one of us~ It’d be Ran~ Definitely not me~” her words drawling casually, though by the wide eyes and flushed cheeks, she’s completely confused.

Lisa grabs both of their arms, bringing their attention to the girl. She grins.

“Honestly, it had been just Moca at first.” She says. “But the more I hung out with  _ you _ , Ran, the more I fell in love with you too.”

The two turn scarlet. Lisa continues to talk.

“And of course, the two of you were dating. You’ve practically been in love  _ forever _ , so I was fine with just watching the two of you and not doing anything.”

“But the two of you are just- honestly? You’re both  _ so _ hot on stage it’s unbelievable. I can’t remember how many times I’ve lost my breath because of the two of you.”

“And then  _ Moca _ tells me that you both have a crush on someone - and that person is me.”

“I… I don’t want to be  _ just _ friends anymore. I love the two of you, and now that I know that you two feel the same… I’d be so happy if you accepted me as your girlfriend.”

Ran and Moca immediately move forward to hug the girl, squeezing so tight she’s losing a bit of her breath. “Whoa!”

“We love you Lisa-san~ And I can’t wait to have my second girlfriend~”

“Moca!”

“Whaaaat~ Don’t you agree having two girlfriends is tsugurific? Even the Tsugurific tsugu agrees.”

“That is one too many ‘tsugu’s’ in one sentence.”

“It’s fine, isn’t it~ Tsugu is tsugurific after all~”

Lisa looks between the bantering couple - or rather, her bantering girlfriends. She laughs and places a kiss on their cheeks. She winks at the now red duo, “Just a little something I can do now.”

Moca grins and reaches out to pat and squeeze Lisa’s butt. “Then~ This is something I can do too.”

Lisa laughs, “You’re so cute, Moca.” and leans down to kiss her lips, Moca leaning up giddily.

“What about you, Ran~? Is there something you can do now that you couldn’t do before?” Moca asks, teasingly, patting her butt.

Ran rolls her eyes, “I can think of something, but we can do that later.”

“Ooh! It’s scandalous!” Moca exclaims, grinning and she can see Lisa is doing the same thing. “Is it perhaps something we can’t do under the watchful eyes of our friends~ Something  _ private _ ?”

“Shut up.”

“Yes ma’am”

“You call her ma’am? That’s kinky.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Happy Birthday Ran!  
>  I spent approximately the entire day on this fic and took way too many breaks because I keep watching Heroes for some reason. Sylar is kinda really scary lol.  
>  Quarantine is kind of making me go crazy. I want to go out, but at the same time I'm not bothered. And also I know I really should be finishing off the art of getting back together, but i've lost motivation :eyes: help :(  
>  Oh but don't worry, I'll definitely finish it. eventually. C:  
>  Idk why i finished it off on a "LOL THATS KINKY" note, I couldn't figure out what I would do. maybe i'll write an after story. maybe like a roselia reaction story because afterglow knows mocaran are hot and bothered for lisas booty, if you guys would like to see it.
> 
> A little fun fact; most of this story came from a dream I had last night. i dreamt i saw a comic of the mocalisa convo i wrote down.
> 
> oops im on social media now.
> 
> Twitter: @Alienyanya  
> Tumblr: @yayastar  
> Instagram: @nyanyastragram (you can also search Alienyanya)


End file.
